frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TosiaFrozen/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 3 "Tajemnicza kobieta"
Elsa od rana chodziła podenerwowana i czekała na gości. Myślała też o Annie i Kristoffie, ale najbardziej dręczyła ją myśl o wyroku. Nigdy jeszcze nie wydawała komuś kary… A zwłaszcza temu kto chciał skrzywdzić ją i jej siostrę. - Dlaczego nie ma was przy mnie ? – spojrzała się na obraz rodziców, a z jej oka poleciała mała łza. Usiadła na łóżku. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, aż przez okno zobaczyła dobijający do portu statek z flagą Nasturii. Wstała, przejrzała się w lustrze i poszła przywitać gości. Kiedy doszła do portu jej oczom ukazał się król z królową schodzących ze statku, a za nimi Hans skuty w kajdany. Nie sądziła, że będzie on pokaleczony. Wszędzie miał rany, a krew z jego twarzy spływała na ubranie. - Witam w naszych skromnych bokach. – ukłoniła się Elsa. - Witaj królowo ! – powiedział król po czym razem z żoną ukłonił się. - Zapraszam do sali tronowej. – rzekła Elsa i poszli w stronę zamku. W tym czasie, gdy Anna jeszcze spała Kristoff przygotował śniadanie. - Anno ? – spytał. - Co ?! Tak, tak ? – gwałtownie wstała nie otwierając oczu. - Wstawaj, śniadanie. – uśmiechnął się. - Oh no taa… - znów zasnęła. - Nie chcę przerywać Ci snu, ale musimy zaraz jechać. - Od świtu jestem na nogach. – otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Kristoffa. – O Kristoffek ! - Bez zdrobnień proszę. – uśmiechnął się. – Śniadanie. - Ooo sam to zrobiłeś ? - podeszli bliżej i zaczęli jeść. - Tak. – popatrzał na Annę. Nagle zza krzaków usłyszeli jakieś dzwięki. Postanowili to sprawdzić. Weszli za liście opadające na ziemię, a ich oczom ukazał się mały domek. Podeszli bliżej pukając do drzwi, po chwili w wejściu ukazała się kobieta. Kristoff objął Annę i odeszli trochę od drzwi. - Witam, co was tu… - przerwała, gdy ujrzała Kristoffa. – Kristoff ? - Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię ? – zdziwił się. - Nie to nie możliwe, Kristoff… To ja twoja matka ! – powiedziała. - Że co ?! – Kristoff krzyknął, a Anna próbowała go uspokoić. - Jestem Twoją matką. - Ale to nie możliwe, moją matką jest Bulda. – odrzekł. - Wszystko wam opowiem, zapraszam do środka. Usiedli na przytulnej kanapie, tajemnicza kobieta dała im herbaty i zaczęła opowiadać. - Kiedy byłeś mały nie pozwoliłam Ci wychodzić z domu, lecz gdy trochę podrosłeś w wieku 7 lat wyszedłeś z domu kiedy mnie nie było. – powiedziała. – I Trolle Cię przygarnęły. Kristoff patrzał w podłogę. - Kristoff dobrze się czujesz ? – spytała Anna ukochanego. - Nie… Nie dobrze. – odpowiedział chłodno. - A może powiesz mi kim ty jesteś młoda damo ? – spytała kobieta. - Jestem Anna księżniczka Arendelle i narzeczona Kristoffa. – powiedziała z dumą. - Narzeczona ? – spytała. - Tak. – odpowiedział Kristoff patrząc na kobietę. – To jest moja narzeczona. – objął Annę. - Oh, ale mnie serce zabolało. – jęknęła. – Starość nie radość. - A może pani pojedzie z nami do Arendelle ? – spytała Anna. - Nie, nie to zły pomysł. – odpowiedziała. W jej głosie było coś podejrzliwego. - Tak to zły pomysł. – rzekł Kristoff. - Ale Kristoff to twoja matka. – szepnęła do niego. - Tak, ale coś jej nie wierzę za bardzo. – powiedział szorstko. – Po tylu latach pamiętała by mnie ? - Matki pamiętają o swoich dzieciach. – uśmiechnęła się Anna. - No dobrze. – odparł. – Mamo pojedziesz z nami. - Oh nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu. - To nie kłopot. – odpowiedziała Anna. - No dobrze, ale muszę spakować rzeczy. – rzekła z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Zaczekajcie na mnie na dworze. Anna i Kristoff wyszli z chatki i poszli spakować rzeczy. Kristoff zaczepił Svena do sań. Wszystko było gotowe do wyjazdu. - Kristoff ? – zapytała Anna. - Tak ? - Mówiłeś, że w dzieciństwie miałeś tylko Svena ? - Tak, bo ja jej kompletnie nie pamiętam. – popatrzał na Annę. - Aha. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się tajemnicza kobieta. - Możemy jechać ! – krzyknęła. Wsiedli do sań i popędzili w stronę Arendelle. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Jak wam się podoba ? :3 Dziękuje z siostrą za wasze miłe komentarze ! :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania